


I’ll Not Let You Fool Me Twice

by Adsdragonlover



Series: Fool Me Once [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: After the mountain, Angst, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Romantic or platonic, Sad Ending, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Jaskier sees Geralt for the first time since the mountain.Geralt tries to apologize, but Jaskier won’t be fooled again.Could be read as romantic or platonic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fool Me Once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958416
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	I’ll Not Let You Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is pretty sad so, sorry.

Jaskier was in Midcopse when he saw Geralt for the first time since the mountain. His fingers faltered on his lute for a brief moment, and the next chord was half a beat late. 

_Typical_. 

Jaskier studiously ignored Geralt and the sudden lump that had developed in his throat. He was fine. His voice came out a little rougher than usual but that was fine. 

Everything was fine. 

Except it really, _really_ wasn’t. Because Geralt was now making his way over to the corner where Jaskier was playing and _‘Oh sweet Melitele,’_ Jaskier thought. Quickly, he decided that this song did not, in fact, need a third verse. This chorus was a perfectly acceptable place to leave off on. 

Jaskier quickly stood up from the stool he was sitting on and swung his lute around onto his back. “Thank you all so much for listening! Unfortunately I must retire for the night. I appreciate your patronage.” He sent the crowd one of his winning smiles, an entirely fake expression as he panicked internally. 

He gave a brief bow then hurried in the opposite direction that Geralt was coming from, hastening to make it to the stairs, _up_ the stairs, and into his room with a convenient door lock before Geralt could get to him. 

“Jaskier,” came Geralt’s voice, unmistakable even over the dim of the crowded tavern. 

_Nope,_ Jaskier thought. _Not today._ He hurried through the crowd, muttering _‘excuse me’_ s and _‘pardon me’_ s as he went. 

Jaskier was a few feet away from the stairs when he felt Geralt’s hand wrap around his forearm. The stairs were so close, and yet so _incredibly_ far away. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt began. “I-“

“ _Nope._ ” Jaskier said with forced cheer. “I’m not doing this, let go.” He tugged stubbornly out of Geralt’s grip. 

This time he didn’t bother with appearances and sprinted the last few feet to the stairs, quickly ascending them.

He could hear Geralt’s heavy footsteps following behind him. 

_Fuck._

Jaskier quickened his pace. Behind him, he could hear Geralt do so as well. His heart was pounding and he had no doubt that Geralt knew and could hear. 

He made it to the top of the stairs and quickly headed for his room. Fuck his luck, if was the furthest one from the stairs. 

“Jaskier, _listen_ ,” Geralt said from behind him. 

Jaskier ran to his room and grabbed his key with fumbling hands and trembling fingers. He cursed under his breath as he repeatedly attempted to get the key in the lock. 

When he’d finally got it in and turned it Geralt was _there_. Jaskier quickly slipped inside his room and tried to close the door. _Tried_ being the most relevant word. Geralt’s strong hand was keeping him from closing it. 

“Julek, please-“ he began. 

Jaskier’s head snapped up at the use of the old nickname. “No,” he said shakily. “No, you don’t get to call me that.” His expression was firm but his eyes were wide and quickly welling up with tears. _Fuck._

Geralt’s eyes widened as well at the sight. “ _Please,_ ” he said quietly. “Just hear me out. Then I’ll leave. I won’t bother you again.”

Jaskier hesitated before he pulled the door open the rest of the way. “I’ll listen,” he whispered, so quietly he doubted Geralt would’ve heard it had he not been a Witcher. “But when you’re done I want you to leave.”

Geralt nodded solemnly and stepped inside Jaskier’s room, closing the door behind him. He stepped forward, closer to Jaskier, and Jaskier backed up instinctively. 

Geralt’s face twisted into an expression of hurt. “You reek of fear.” 

Jaskier laughed in disbelief. “Oh I _do?_ I wonder why being alone with you, as the person who _ruined your life,_ scares me.”

Geralt frowned and stepped closer. Jaskier backed up into the bed and sat down. At least this way he wouldn’t have to worry about his legs giving out under him. 

“Please don’t come any closer,” he whispered. 

Geralt nodded. “Alright.”

They were silent for several long, painstaking moments. “Say what you need to say Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. 

Geralt hesitated. “Jaskier, I’m sorry,” he said quietly, hanging his head. 

“Is that all?” Jaskier asked. “Good. Now leave-“

“No, that’s not all. I’m just- I’m trying to find the words.”

Jaskier huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his heart pounding like a jackrabbit in his rib cage.

“I’m so sorry. I hurt you and you didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have said any of that. It’s not true, Jask. You aren’t a burden.”

Jaskier laughed bitterly. “Aren’t I though?” he asked. “I’ve always been a burden. A bother. An irritation. I was worthless to my parents, I was worthless to my classmates, I was worthless to my ‘friends’ and the people I played for. But I pushed past it, ignored it. Because I couldn’t be worthless to _everyone_ right? There’d be someone who saw me as more than that.”

“And then I met you. And suddenly it felt like I _mattered._ Which was stupid. I knew, deep down, that I didn’t mean anything to you. But I tried to rationalize it. Why would you put up with me for literal decades if I didn’t matter to you? That wouldn’t make sense. And you never showed it, but I was _sure_ I mattered to you. I ignored what I knew deep down, I pretended not to hear my doubts or your denials of our friendship. Chalked it all up to your gruff personality and your problems with emotional intimacy and vulnerability.” Jaskier was horrified to feel his tears begin to fall. 

“I ignored it all. But I was prepared, deep down, for you to abandon me for being the burden that I am. But I really hoped you wouldn’t. And then you met Yennefer and suddenly everything was different. It didn’t feel like I mattered to you at all anymore. But I stuck around, hoping it’d pass and I’d get my best friend back.” Jaskier shook his head and raised a hand to hastily wipe away his tears. 

“But I was prepared to accept the inevitable. And then came the dragon hunt and the mountain. And you _broke_ me.” His voice choked on a sob at the word ‘broke’. “And you didn’t even care. And the thing is, Geralt. The thing is that I was prepared, but it still _hurt._ ”

Geralt stepped closer. “Jask, _no._ I’m so sor-“ 

He couldn’t do it. He wanted to believe Geralt, he really did. But there was a saying, and Jaskier was sticking quite firmly to it. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

“Go away, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “You’ve said your piece. And now I need you to leave. I can’t have you give me hope again just to inevitably take it all away again.” 

“Jaskier I’m not-“

“ _Go!_ ” Jaskier shouted, voice cracking on a dry sob. “Just leave, Geralt.”

Geralt hesitated. But he nodded. “Alright. But I really am sorry, Jask.”

Jaskier pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face down in the little space between his knees. “Close the door on your way out,” he whispered. 

He didn’t look up until he heard the door close and Geralt’s heavy footsteps fade away. Then he closed his eyes and, for the first time since the mountain all those months ago, allowed himself to really cry over what he’d lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave Kudos and comment your feelings if you want a part two.


End file.
